Dark Guy
"I have to kill you, don't I? {sighs} Prince Jared won't take kindly to your mishaps, moron..." ''Dark Guy, Epic Saga Anime Dark Guy (Original Japanese: ''Darkuma) is a recurring character and Shy Guy introduced in Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor and also appearing in subsequent titles. Profile Height: 4'4" Weight: 83 oz Age: Unspecified, but younger than Genius Guy Home area: Unspecified Relationships: Jared (character) (Looks up to him as a father), E.T.G. (character) (Sees him as a valuable sparring buddy and also ally), Genius Guy (character) (Unofficial brother), Beecanoe (character) (valuable ally, but the former never really cared), Galactic Petey (sees him as a loyal pet and strong member), Sephira (has the same opinions similar to E.T.G.'s) Clothing: Black garb (small vest), white mask with open eye and mouth sockets, cleated shoes Eye color: N/A Hair color: N/A Occupation: Warriors of Apocalypse, Shy Guy Corps Appearance Dark Guy just appears to be an ordinary Shy Guy, but with a few differences: unlike the others, Dark is black-colored, wears a small vest complete with a brownish belt and the "Bowser" insignia on the right breast. His shoes are black as well, and have short cleats on the bottom. Personality Dark Guy is prone on being sarcastic, cool, and often polite to all who mean no harm to him. Despite this, at times, he isn't very rational and can get on Genius Guy's nerves a LOT (in the anime). Dark prefers to stay out of battle for the most part, but that doesn't mean he's an unworthy fighter. Appearances in media Main *Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor: Playable character *Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare: Playable character after beating the game with Genius Guy No. 445 *Epic Saga: Those Who Fight: Playable character *Epic Saga Zero: NPC *Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance: Playable character *Epic Saga: Beec's Venture through Dimensions: NPC *Epic Saga: Thieves of the Mask: Playable Character Other *Combat Park: Playable via Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell save file *Sagas Grand Prix: Playable character *Arena of Sagas: Playable character *Sonic Adventure 3: Mentioned by Turbo the Mole *Super Mario MFL: cameo *Bands of the Apocalypse: Playable after unlocking *Gamecom vs. Capcom: Playable character via DLC *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2: Playable character Voice Actors Japanese *Chika Sakamoto: Since Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, Epic Saga (anime) English *Brian Beacock: Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor *Laura Bailey: Since Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare, Epic Saga (anime) Powers and Abilities *Nega Ball: Dark Guy sends out a dark ball of energy from his hands and fires it at opponents *Dark Genocide: Dark Guy sinks down into the ground and immediately comes to where his enemy is standing and brings him/her into the ground... Similar to a fissure. *Savage Thing: Dark Guy uses his battle axe and slashes above him to rip out chunks of the sky and hurl them at enemies. *Black Gate: Dark claps his hands together to form a giant field of dark power that protects and heals the user or can use this to help another ally. *Abstraction: Dark Guy brings out a mellotron and jams into the notes in which an imitation of a Giga Bowser runs around, crushes the enemies in sight with his own attacks (based on the moveset from Super Smash Bros. Brawl), and then throws them around. Weirdly, this seems to make the other allies of Dark Guy's team have their stats increased. Pokemon Team *Beedrill: This is Dark Guy's second most used Pokemon. It knows Twinneedle, Hyper Beam, Cross Poison, and Swords Dance *Porygon2: Dark Guy's least used Pokemon. It knows Tri Attack, Fire Blast, Aurora Beam, and Hypnosis. *Absol: A Pokemon that Dark will use the third most. It knows Psycho Cut, Pursuit, Hyper Beam, and Rest. *Drifblim: A Pokemon in which Dark Guy often uses the fourth most. Drifblim is well-rounded, as it knows the following moves: Aerial Ace, Shadow Ball, Giga Impact, and Brave Bird. *Chandelure: This Pokemon is used the most by Dark Guy. While usually made fun of by Beecanoe for its appearance, Chandelure itself ignores this teasing and is rather a powerful teammate. It knows Flame Burst, Eruption, Hex, and Shadow Claw *Thunderus: Dark Guy uses this legendary Pokemon the fifth most. It knows Charge Beam, Hammer Arm, Dark Pulse, and Thunder. Quotes In the Epic Saga series *''"Pa-the-tic." ''- when winning an RPG fight or a multiplayer battle *''"Damn! Damn! Damn!" ''- when being defeated in an RPG fight or getting KO'ed in a multiplayer battle *''"Humph! I knew this would happen..." ''- leveling up *''"Get out of my face, cretin!" ''- using Nega Ball *''"I'm dragging you down to Hell!" ''- using Dark Genocide *''"You're already boring me to death." ''- using Savage Thing *''"Tch!" ''- using Black Gate *''"This trinket will make me relaxed enough to hate you..." ''- using Abstraction *''"Master!" ''- tagging Jared/Ouroburos in *''"Think first and then act, bonehead!" ''- tagging Beecanoe in *''"Remember when I said I didn't like fighting? Well then, hopefully, you won't get hurt... Much." ''- tagging Genius Guy in *''"Nice. Just when I was resting, too..." ''- being tagged in by Genius Guy *''"There's a snack out there for you, boy!" ''- tagging Galactic Petey in *''"I have a BAD feeling about this..." ''- being tagged in by everyone excluding Genius Guy *''"A kid like you shouldn't be in fights, but you may do." ''- tagging E.T.G. in *''"The mole's got a soul, alright!" ''- tagging Turbo the Mole in *''"My fair maiden..." ''- tagging Sephira in *''"I already told you I dislike fighting." ''- achieving Legendary Rank *''"You people should stay put, rather than going out for battle..." ''- achieving Awesome Rank *''"THIS was a fresh start." ''- achieving Decent Rank *''"My repertoire needs a bit of improvement..." ''- achieving Awful Rank *''"Oh, why do I care?!" ''- achieving Horrible Rank *''"You fool! I... Said... I... Didn't care!" ''- achieving Vomit-Inducing Rank Trivia *Dark Guy has no super form, which is ironic because the majority of Shy Guys should have one. *All of Dark Guy's Pokemon are very well-trained and obedient, which might have to do with his personality. Theme thumb|300px|right Category:Anti-Hero Category:Character Category:Original character